Unknown Future
by mandamina
Summary: Set 4 years after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. She's slowly moving on but the past isn't quite ready to let her go. Can a new leading man win over her heart.


**A/N - An idea I've been working on for a while to break up the monotony. **

**Disclaimer - Please note I own nothing to do with Twilight or Supernatural. They belong solely to their respective creators.**

**

* * *

Prologue - Bella's Tale  
**

You'd be surprised just how much life can change in four years. Four years ago I was living with my father, I was in love with my gorgeous boyfriend, and I had an extended second family, which I loved. I felt like I truly belonged, and that my life could hardly get any better. Now I'm all alone, and running for my life. My gorgeous boyfriend it turns out never loved me. He abandoned me along with my second family, and my father was killed within the year, shortly followed by my mum and stepdad. Maybe I should explain just what happened.

* * *

When I was 17 I lived in Phoenix with my mother Renee, and my brand new stepfather Phil. She was extremely flighty and hair brained. Her and my father split up when I was just a baby. Phil, although he was considerably younger than her was much more mature than her. He was a minor league ball player, which meant that he had to travel around a lot. Although my mother wouldn't say it she missed him when he travelled, so mid way through my Junior year of high school I decided to pack up my things, and head to live with my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington.

Life with Charlie was very different from life with Renee. Charlie was considerably more serious for one thing, and although he couldn't cook to save his life, he could at least take care of a household. In many ways Charlie and I were very alike, which made living with him extremely easy.

It was on my first day at Forks High School that I first saw the Cullen's, they were all incredibly gorgeous yet they were outsiders like me. That day I was placed next to Edward Cullen in Biology. At first I thought he hated me from the looks he gave me. A week after I first moved to Forks I was almost killed by a van, yet Edward had miraculously saved me. It was at this point I knew there was something off with him.

After that day Edward practically ignored me for over a month. Then suddenly he started talking to me again. He was the most confusing boy I'd ever met, as well as the most handsome. After attending the beach on the Quileute Reserve with some kids from school, and hearing some of their tribal tales, the unusual aspects of Edward and his family started to match up for me.

Edward saved me for the second time after that from a group of men in Port Angeles. It was that night when I finally got the truth out of Edward about his family. After everything was revealed I grew much closer with Edward, and after what seemed like a whirlwind we'd declared our love for each other 4 days later. On the fifth day that's when things started to go wrong.

Edward took me to meet his family, and then to watch them play baseball. Whilst we were at the game three more people came along, James, Victoria, and Laurent. They were similar to Edward and his family with one noticeable difference. They drank human blood whilst Edward's family drank from animals. Did I forget to mention that Edward and his family were Vampire's.

Anyway following that fateful game I was hunted all the way back to Phoenix by James who was a tracker. Alice and her husband Jasper, Edward's brother and sister had came with me to help me escape. Whilst Edward his other brother Emmett, and his father Carlisle had tried to lead James North, and Edward's other sister Rosalie, and his mother Esme had led Victoria away from Forks, and kept my own father Charlie safe. Laurent had chosen to run away to Denali in Alaska to stay with friends of the Cullen's.

Whilst Jasper, Alice, and I were in Phoenix, James had managed to give Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett the slip. He made his way to Phoenix, and tricked me into believing that he had my mother. I somehow managed to run away from Alice and Jasper, and I met James who proceeded to torture me. Meanwhile Edward and co had just arrived in Phoenix as well. Just as Edward arrived, James bit me. Edward pulled him off of me, before Jasper and Emmett tore him apart. All the while I had started to turn into a vampire from James's venom. With great difficulty, Edward sucked the venom out of my body to prevent me from changing. That should have been my first clue.

I ended up in hospital and it took me some time to recover from my injuries, including spending the rest of the school year in a walking cast. Edward even suggested that I should return to live with my mother, which should have been my second clue. As I recovered, and during the summer that followed, my bond with Edward and his family grew, or so I thought. Rosalie never seemed to be keen on me, and Jasper kept his distance from me, but Alice and Emmett became my brother and sister. Carlisle was a second father to me, and Esme had become the mother to me that Renee could never have been.

As time wore on the family was excited to celebrate my 18th birthday. It wasn't something I wanted though. Edward would be a 17 year old forever, and I wished to be changed so that I could stay with him forever, but he would never hear of it, which should have been my third clue.

Against my wishes the family, namely Alice, threw me a birthday party. Rosalie and Emmett even came back from a tour of Africa to celebrate my birthday with the family. Whilst opening a present which I didn't really want I managed to give myself a paper cut. Everything went rapidly downhill from there. Jasper tried to attack me for my blood as soon as he smelt the blood my cut had spilled. To protect me Edward threw me away from him as he clashed with Jasper. Unfortunately I landed on a table that was covered in crystal. As I landed the crystal broke, cutting my arm open.

Emmett and Rosalie managed to pull Jasper out of the house, and quickly the rest of the family were forced to leave so they wouldn't be tempted by my blood. All that was left was Carlisle whose control was so perfect he was a doctor. Carlisle easily stitched me up, and then Edward drove me home. That night Edward started to pull away from me.

Over the next two days he became more distant, and I never saw any of the other Cullen's. Finally three days after my birthday he took me for a walk, and he told me something that left me broken. He informed me that he didn't love me, and that I wasn't good for him. His family had already left Forks and he was leaving as well. In fact it would be as if he had never existed. Then he left so quickly I didn't see where he went. I attempted to follow him travelling further into the woods until I eventually sank to the floor.

I don't remember too much after that. I was rescued by some of the guys from the Reservation, and I spent the next two weeks in a near catatonic state. The love of my life was gone along with my second family. Finally after my father threatened to send me home I broke out of the catatonia, and instead entered a Zombie state for the next few months.

I would go to school, do my work, eat and sleep, but as for living, and friends. They were non-existent. I existed rather than lived, and every night I woke up screaming from the same nightmare. I became thinner and thinner, my skin grew paler, and the shadows under my eyes grew more pronounced, until I resembled the vampire's that I lost in many ways, before long 6 months had passed. This is when I started to wake from my Zombie like state following a fresh threat to send me to live with my mother. Bit by bit I started to come out of my zombie state. I started to reclaim a few of my friends, and I gained more from the Reservation.

Jacob Black, the son of my father's best friend, became my best friend. He was the one who originally told me the tribal legends about the Cullen's being Vampire's. He brought me out of my shell, and rebuilt two motorbikes that I had purchased. Riding with him on the bikes helped me to feel free. Then all of a sudden he was gone too.

I'd been to the cinema with Jacob and Mike a boy from school. After that we'd all fell ill from which I assumed was a bug from school. After48 hours I was fine, as was Mike, but Jacob was another story. Each time I tried to see him or talk to him on the phone I was unsuccessful. Finally I'd had enough, and I went to his home to confront him. It was after that confrontation that I realised my personal sun was gone. The boy that I had known had vanished, and in his place was a cold and distant stranger.

After that I threw myself into my school work. I even managed to score myself a full ride to Dartmouth. Following graduation I headed to Jacksonville to spend a bit of time with my mum and Phil again before I headed to college. While I was visiting with her I received the worst news imaginable for me. My father had been killed in the line of duty. The pain and loss I felt over his passing put everything into perspective for me. Whilst I had been burrowing my head in the sand over the loss of Edward and his family, I had wasted my only chance of really getting to know Charlie.

My mum, Phil and I flew back to Forks to arrange the funeral. No one seemed to be able to tell me exactly how Charlie had died just that he'd been attacked in the woods possibly by a bear, and had been discovered by some of the guys from the reservation. Somehow I knew that wasn't the truth. Every time I asked the guys from the Res they got cold and distant and clammed up. Even Charlie's two best friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater refused to give me anymore information. I felt as though I was being given the cold shoulder.

Finally I realised that this was getting me nowhere. I sold the house that Charlie left for me and rolled out of Forks never to return as I headed to start a new life at college. Rather than sharing a dorm room I bought myself a small apartment never the university with the proceeds of the house sale. Things seemed to be going well, although I still focused on my studies, and kept to myself.

Just three months later I had to fly to Jacksonville for another funeral. My mum and Phil had been killed in a car crash on the way home from one of his games. I couldn't help but start to feel cursed. Everyone around me either seemed to vanish or die. After returning to college again I became even more closed off staying away from everyone, except when I was at college or at work.

Although I had no need to work thanks to the inheritances I'd been left by my parents death's I couldn't stand to use the money except for the purchase of my little apartment. I worked a few different odd jobs, although nothing really seemed to fit until I started working at O'Halloran's it was a bar half way between my apartment and college, and I loved it. The staff were a complete eclectic mix, and they tended to leave me be. This takes me to the present day.

* * *

I'd just gotten off work and started walking back to my apartment when I caught a flash of red hair. My heart leapt into my chest as Victoria the human eating vampire stepped out from an alleyway nearby. I could see from the smile on her face that she had been waiting on me. The gleam in her cold dead red eyes told me she had more planned for me than just death. Although I knew it was pointless I turned on my heel and started running as fast as I could away from her.

I heard the cackle of her laughter, and the roar of an engine before a cold iron hand wrapped around my wrist causing me to stumble and fall towards the ground. I felt pain shoot through my forehead as my head connected with the pavement. At the same time I heard two car doors slam. Just before darkness enveloped my I heard a metallic keening sound that I had only heard once before as James was killed, then I knew no more.


End file.
